A Serpent's Song
by SweetSummerSun31
Summary: 200 Hits Yesssssssssss!Harry is in the summer of his sixth year at Hogwarts and is getting frustrated. Everything points to a boring summer. That is until he meets Aaralyn, a muggle who turns his world upside down. HP OC pairing and maybe some DM HG not s
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Hey I hope everyone likes this. It's my first fanfic so please R&R so I know what I should do better and ideas etc. It will be most welcome!

Harry sat lazily on an oak tree branch in the play park off Magnolia Crescent. He'd found that this was the best to beat the heat and avoid the Dursley's at the same time. Though since meeting Mad-Eye in the train station last spring Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's protests had quieted down considerably. Although they still wouldn't let him watch the news with them. In fact the Dursley's had tried to have the least contact with him as possible. At first Harry hadn't cared much since the only attention he'd ever gotten from them was bad anyway, but lately he had started feeling restless and rather lonely. He itched to leave number 4 Privet Drive, but he wasn't sure of where he'd go. After Sirius's death he didn't want to return to his house, not that it mattered anyway since he wasn't allowed to leave Privet Drive unless someone came for him

"Hey!" Harry jumped as the voice broke his concentration. The sudden movement caused him to start sliding off the branch he had been perched on. He recovered clumsily and looked cautiously below him, his hand reaching for the wand in his jeans.

"Hello, rude much?" The voice chided.

Harry dropped from the tree reluctantly and looked up to see a girl staring at him. His breath caught. She was gorgeous (by muggle standards). Her mahogany hair caught the setting sun, reflecting golds, browns and reds in its curls. Her eyes were a remarkable emerald. 'Colored contacts' Harry subconsciously concluded.

"So yeah, as I was saying before. Hi!" Her melodic voice cheerfully interrupted his staring. 'She has an accent' he noted curiously.

"My name's Aaralyn. I just moved here from America," she rushed the last part of her sentence. "My name means 'with song'" she laughed as she saw Harry's puzzled expression when she told him her name.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Harry. I live on Privet Drive," Harry replied automatically.

"Really? You don't look it." Aaralyn stated bluntly as she sat on the swings.

"Why?" Harry said gruffly, suddenly very aware of how awkward he must look in a shirt two sizes two large and pants that were so larger they were obviously never originally bought for him.

"You just don't strike me as stuck up or snobby like all the people I've met that live there." Aaralyn stated just as outright as before

"Oh," Harry let out a little laugh as he thought of how much truth there was to that statement. "Yeah I guess your right." He smiled

"So you have summer break right now right?" Aaralyn tipped her head inquisitively, making her loose curls spill over her shoulders.

"Yeah for another few weeks or so," Harry stared of into the disappearing sun. He felt inexplicably on edge.

"Me too! Where do you go to school?" Aaralyn stared at him waiting for his answer.

"Ho-," He started to say Hogwarts but stopped. "Boarding school," he said a little to quickly but a glance at Aaralyn told him she hadn't noticed. "You?"

"Up until this year I was home-schooled, but now I'm going to a boarding school too and I have to admit I'm a little nervous." She smiled and Harry's heart stopped. Harry was a bit surprised at the fact that she didn't ask what boarding school he was going to but relieved all the same.

They sat and talked awhile when Aaralyn saw her watch. "Oh I have to go!" She said startled, "well bye, see ya some other time!" She yelled as she ran off.

"Err…yeah bye," Harry waved. He turned and looked off into the sky. The sun had long since set and the streetlights had come on. He was alone again.

Suddenly she was in front of him again. Before he could say anything her arms were around him.

"You looked like you needed a hug," she smiled warmly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Harry said quietly as he watched Aaralyn run down Magnolia Crescent and disappear. With that any thoughts of not seeing her again were gone and with it his loneliness.


	2. Opening Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Sorry this is kinda short. But please R&R!

* * *

"Where on earth have you been boy?" Uncle Vernon roared as Harry walked through the door.

"On a walk," Harry said brusquely. He didn't feel like dealing with Uncle Vernon's ranting tonight. "It's not like you really care anyway" he found himself thinking.

"At this ungodly hour!" Uncle Vernon spat, narrowing his eyes, his face turning the most unpleasant shade of violet.

"Duddykins was home a half an hour ago." Aunt Petunia put in. She patted Dudley's shoulder lovingly, though he was to busy watching the television to care.

"It's only nine thirty," Harry said defensively. His hands slowly clenched and released at his sides, his blood close to it's boiling point.

"You're up to something," Uncle Vernon stared at Harry suspiciously his eyes boring into him as if he was able to read Harry's thoughts. "I bet you were with YOU'RE people eh?" As he spoke Uncle Vernon's eyes sparkled and his expression changed to a smirk. He looked as though he had just discovered the secret to why Atlantis sank beneath the sea. "You were planning another attack on our poor Dudders weren't you?" Aunt Petunia's eyes grew large as she heard her husbands conclusion.

"Look we already went through this, that was dementors. It had nothing to do with me!" Harry's saw his Aunt Petunia's face turn sheet white as he mentioned the dementors.

"Now listen here boy! There will be no more talk about demenders or some such in this household. Now off to your room!" Uncle Vernon hollered his face now a raw purple.

Harry sulked off to his room, not feeling like continuing the argument. 'Funny how you can feel completely content one minute and angry and miserable the next.' Harry laughed in frustration. He lay on his bed and glanced at the letters on his desk. Most were from Lupin checking up on him. All of them contained little about anything which irked him. 'It's like a repeat of last year,' Harry flinched. Last year had not ended well and he hated to think that things were traveling in the same direction this year as well. He understood that his mail could be intercepted which was why no one wrote much to him but it was still annoying.

He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, 'She _hugged_ me,' he thought to himself.

* * *

Aaralyn sat back on her bed and sighed. 'Why did I do that? I'm never so forward.' She closed her troubled blue eyes and tried to find sleep, but it was not so easy to come by. Eventually she drifted into a troubled sleep, her mind worried by the consequences she were to face if she fell in love.

Aaralyn's eyes shot open and she sprang out of bed. She was shivering and drenched in a cold sweat. Her breaths were shallow and quick. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened in her dreams but nothing came to here. With a start she realized her mother was singing outside

"Damn!" Aaralyn changed her clothes quickly and snuck out the back door careful not to let her mother see her. Sprinting, she made her way to the play park off Magnolia Crescent. Her mother's voice eerily filling the streets.

Harry lay staring at the ceiling watching the shadows of the playful morning sun cast on the walls of his small room. He glanced longingly at his Firebolt in the corner, wishing he could fly out of here. To rise above number 4 Privet Drive and the Dursleys. To escape.

He was pulled back to reality by a sound outside. Harry slowly stood up and made his way down the stairs. His mind was clouded, and his thoughts were unable to penetrate his consciousness. Somewhere in his mind Harry thought of the time Voldermort had placed the forbidden imperious curse on him. One voice overrode all his senses and controlled his bodies. If he were capable of free thought he would've noticed that Dudley and Uncle Vernon were heading out the door staring vacantly out at the street, and that Aunt Petunia was slumped over asleep on the couch with the morning news still blaring.

Aaralyn began to panic when Harry wasn't at the play park, she wasn't sure what to do. 'Should I look for him? What if I'm to late?' her thoughts overwhelmed her.

Then a new barrage of thoughts assaulted her stopping her dead in her tracks. 'Why am I doing this? If mother finds out I interfered she'll…' Aaralyn shook her head not wanting to finish her thoughts, but they kept coming. 'Why am I getting so involved in this anyway? Why do I care?'

Thunder rumbled threateningly above her casting aside her doubts. She could smell the moisture in the air and felt her body relax. She had to find Harry. Footsteps in the distance drew her attention. Countless men and boys alike were making their way down Magnolia Crescent completely unaware of their surroundings and the rain that was slowly starting to fall. Aaralyn searched the crowd frantically; trying desperately to find one face in particular…


	3. A Sour Song

Ok so thank you ssssoooooo much Raspberry Jo for reviewing and if anyone else is reading this please do too! I think if people like my story and review I'll try to update more than once a week but otherwise I will take longer : P Just to let everyone know everything during the summer moves really quickly but once Harry goes to school everything slows waaaay down. Ok enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

Harry's head throbbed as he fought for control over his body, but ultimately he was losing. The strange sound disrupting his thoughts carried his feet, though to where he was not sure. He was vaguely aware that he was on Magnolia Crescent and that he was not alone, but he could comprehend little else. Slowly at first a panic started somewhere in the back of his mind. 'This is some form of magic, turn back!' A small voice echoed in his limited thoughts, but the haunting music drowned out any further resistance on his part.

Suddenly, Harry felt himself toppling over, his balance lost. As he landed pain sprinted through his neck, and his head felt as though it had been hit by a bludger. He was aware of a weight on his chest. In an effort to return to the eerie music's calling he attempted to sit up despite his protesting body. As he tried to raise himself off the ground he found that the weight on his chest increased pushing back to the Earth.

Harry began struggling violently against whatever was keeping him from complying to the music's demands. Then he felt a slight pressure on his ears and then, silence.

The absolute silence that surrounded him jarred his thoughts, once again giving him control. When he opened his eyes he realized that the weight on his chest that had saved him, was Aaralyn.

Aaralyn was trying to catch her breath, a small drop of blood slid down her cheek from the cut that had formed there. When she had seen Harry stumbling along Magnolia Crescent she had tried to snap him out of his trancelike state but nothing had worked. Finally in a desperate attempt to stop his progress she had tackled him. He put up quite a fight before she had been able to cover his ears but as soon as she did he stopped all of his resistance.

Harry watched Aaralyn cautiously, still not quite able to grasp what was going on. Since she had stopped the haunting noise from entering his ears the clarity had returned to his thoughts. He stared in a daze as Uncle Vernon and Dudley clomped past him. He noticed that Aaralyn was watching the male occupants of their small suburbia disappear on a side street, the hair-raising music dying-down as they walked away.

Aaralyn let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, letting her head fall. Only when she felt her head hit Harry's well-muscled chest that she had realized just how on top of him she was. She leapt up, her face turning bright pink. 'what have I gotten myself into?' she thought to herself the panic she had felt earlier settling back in.

Harry who was still trying to process all the events leading up to this, stared at her quite confused as to why she was acting this way. Slowly the reason why Aaralyn was acting so jumpy sank in and he started laughing. Aaralyn slapped his shoulder playfully forgetting all her worries, and started laughing as well at how silly the whole thing was. They both just sat beneath the oak tree laughing and enjoying each others company, then things went south.

Harry heard it first; one look at Harry's vacant stare and Aaralyn knew what was going on as well. 'She's sending them back,' Aaralyn felt fear's icy fingers wrap around her heart as it beat faster. 'If mother sees me I'm dead!' She was brought back to the present by Harry's sudden standing up. Aaralyn shot up and yanked Harry out of sight behind the oak tree, reaching up and covering his ears again.

Harry upon first hearing the illusive music felt his control on his mind and body falter. He immediately fought the soul wrenching sound's grip on his mind. As his senses dulled and the internal battle raged on within him, he felt a tug on his arm and the fog covering his thoughts lifted and his eyes opened once to see Aaralyn once again covering his ears, his back to the oak tree's trunk. Harry watched as she glanced hurriedly out to the streets, her emerald green eyes reflecting her fear. He followed her glance to see all of the missing men returning to their respective homes staring blankly in front of themselves. When he saw Uncle Vernon and Dudley stumble by he called out to them but neither showed any sign of hearing him.

After they all passed and the music stopped Aaralyn cautiously took her hands off of Harry's ears. Watching her eyes a thought occurred to Harry and he heard himself voice it before he really thought about it.

"Aaralyn do you know what's going on?" Harry stared her directly in the eyes. But as Aaralyn opened her mouth to speak, something on the street corner caught her eye. Harry felt her body tense and was startled to see sheer panic and terror in her gorgeous emerald eyes.

Looking up at him she mouthed, "don't move." Harry froze and in seeing such fear in her normally carefree features, he couldn't quell the need to comfort her that was rising in his chest. His arms as though with a mind of their own, reached out and pulled Aaralyn into a protective embrace.

Aaralyn's breath caught at Harry's sudden closeness but felt her body relax at the warmth it brought. Harry looked down at her, his sparkling green eyes silently asking 'what's going on?' and just for a moment she felt herself get lost in their amazing green hues. Everything around her fell away, even the person walking down the opposite side of the street.


	4. Sweet Misery

Well here's another chapter for whoever's reading this! I know that things have been a little confusing so far but I promise that everything starts to clear up soon in fact I guess it sorta starts in this chapter so bear with me ok. And I already have the next chapter written and I promise that if I get more reviews I will post it quickly ok? So enjoy! I got the idea for this chapter title from Michelle Branch's song "Sweet Misery"

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine he's J.K. Rowlings**

* * *

Aaralyn was pulled back into reality by the steady sound of footsteps on the pavement across the street. Cold fingers wrapped around her lungs and inhibited her breath. Harry's curiosity was killing him, who was it that had Aaralyn so utterly terrified? He thought about glancing around the tree trunk in order to get a better look at them but his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden change in the mystery person's footsteps. They were coming closer to Harry and Aaralyn's hiding place. The person was crossing the street! 

Aaralyn went rigid in Harry's arms. Her thoughts were chaotic, one after the other they streamed into her head, giving her no rest. 'If she sees us were both dead. She'll know that Harry wasn't with the other men and she'll realize I helped him!' She shivered as an old memory sprang into her mind; it was the memory of what had happened to the last friend she had helped. 'Why did I do this anyway? Haven't I learned by now?' But just as soon as she had asked the question a little voice answered it. 'You did the right thing and you know it.' The voice was right she'd only known Harry for a few weeks but he was the best friend she'd ever had. Maybe more… She stopped herself there, reminding herself the no matter what she and Harry could never be more than friends.

Harry listened carefully to his unseen enemy and his breath seemed to stop as the footsteps started to slow as they approached the tree. Then they stopped.

"Aaralyn?" A woman's voice called quietly. The sound of her voice enraptured Harry and made his blood run cold at the same time.

Upon hearing her name Aaralyn flinched and buried her head in Harry's chest. Harry in response instinctively pulled her closer with one hand and slowly started to reach for his wand with the other. But as he touched the polished handle he remembered that it was still summer and he could and probably would be expelled from Hogwarts. That thought stopped him dead in his tracks. 'Screw the rules,' Harry thought recklessly. The only thing that he was thinking about right now was the shivering girl in his arms. 'Her memories will be erased.' His voice of reason announced abruptly and in remembering what had happened to Lockhart second year Harry let his hand drop from his wand.

The woman on the other side of the tree spoke again. "Aaralyn is that you?" Harry and Aaralyn heard the threat in her question.

'Damn now what!' Harry looked around frantically for ideas of what to do. He had to shield her from view. His eyes caught on a couple now on the other end of the block. A light blush crept onto his cheeks as an idea came to him. 'This could ruin our friendship.' He thought ruefully. Before he could think things through the woman took another step around the tree. His instinct kicked in and before he knew what he was doing his plan was in action.

In one swift motion Harry switched places with Aaralyn so that her back was against the trunk of the tree. 'Thank you quidditch' Harry thought to himself. Aaralyn in the meantime had snapped her head up and was looking at Harry very confused. 'Are we caught? What is Harry doing?' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sensation of Harry's lips on hers. Aaralyn's eyes shot open in shock as a sweet warmth swept through her. Harry pulled back a fraction of an inch; he could feel her warm breath on his lips. He watched as a deep pink blush rose to cheeks. 'What just happened?' Aaralyn asked herself, a little afraid to hear the answer.

"Follow my lead," Harry whispered softly before leaning in to kiss her again not quite sure what he was doing himself. Understanding dawned on her. Aaralyn smiled (as well as she could anyway) and started to kiss him back. She noted that Harry carefully kept her face blocked so when the woman finally came into view she couldn't see who was standing there.

"Aar- Oh! I'm sorry I thought you were… erhm nevermind, so sorry," The woman spoke quickly clearly a bit shocked at what she'd stumbled upon. Aaralyn despite herself found her head turning to face the captivating voice's owner. Harry though, caught on and brought a hand up to her face holding her head in place. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' he thought to himself. It wasn't that he didn't like it; in fact that was what scared him. Nothing had ever felt like this. It felt… right to have Aaralyn in his arms. Little did he know that the person on the other end of the kiss was thinking the same thing.

After what seemed to be an eternity the woman turned and left. Harry drew back slowly a furious blush showing under his now crooked glasses, he saw that Aaralyn wore one that matched. Aaralyn let out a sigh of relief as she watched the woman grow smaller against the horizon. Harry followed her gaze still wondering who it was he had just "saved" Aaralyn from. Aaralyn now noticing Harry's glasses started to laugh and reached up to fix them. Harry in the mean time went to wipe the blood from the cut on her face but found that only more blood had been smeared onto her cheek from the cut on his thumb.

"Thanks," Aaralyn laughed again and went to wipe her face herself.

Harry couldn't stand it anymore; he had to ask, "Aaralyn who was that?" He watched as her face visibly fell and her shoulders slumped.

"She's my mother," Aaralyn's voice was just above a whisper. Harry's mouth formed an "O" and he immediately regretted asking. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Harry dropped off. 'What didn't I mean to do?'

"It's ok Harry really," Aaralyn smiled weakly, the late afternoon sun throwing dramatic shadows across her face.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Harry asked kindly. He and his friends had been through a lot of hard things and he had always found that talking about them helped relieve the pressure they presented. But he also understood that sometimes people needed time to think things through before they wanted to share. He knew that feeling very well.

"No really I'm alright." Harry hated the sound of the false cheeriness Aaralyn had forced into her voice. Quite suddenly his mind recalled the days past events and his blush once again dusted his face.

"Umm… about today?" Harry shifted his feet uncomfortably. God he hated being nervous. For him nervousness and fear could mean his death if he wasn't careful.

Aaralyn looked at him quizzically then what he was asking dawned on her. 'About the kissing…' and the exact opposite of what she was thinking popped out of her mouth.

"Oh! That? Just forget about it." She spoke a little too quickly. 'If only it were that easy to forget.' Her thoughts betrayed her. She couldn't afford the emotions she was feeling, no matter how much she wanted them. "Well I've gotta go," She started to step back. If she couldn't close off these feelings she was going to run from them.

"Alright goodnight, and be careful." Harry watched her walk away, realizing for the first time that he wouldn't see her the next day, he was leaving for Hogwarts. Then something on his thumb caught his attention, a silver liquid was sticking to it.

"Yeah, yeah, you too!" Aaralyn called as she ran down the street. Harry was relieved to see that she was really smiling now.

"Damn," Aaralyn whispered to herself once she was out of earshot. Like it or not she could tell she was falling head over heels for Harry. "At least I can let my feelings cool while I'm away at school," she sighed. It was going to be a long school year. Little did she know that Harry's mind was following the same train of thought.

* * *

Hey everybody so yeah I know things are still pretty confusing but I promise that things will slowly start making more sense. And just a side note Harry and Aaralyn met after Harry's Birthday and Aaralyn's isn't until January. Remember the more you review that faster I update! The next chapter is looooong. 


	5. Bittersweet

Alright everyone I got at least one review. Thank you Dragon Sword Master I really appreciate your review! And here's another tidbit if I get three reviews by seven o'clock tomorrow which is Thursday July 7th I will post the next chapter that night hopefully or early the next afternoon/morning! If I don't get them by then, otherwise you all have to wait until later next week. Bwahahaha ok so yeah I really stink at this whole blackmail whatever thing but I'm learning and I promise I will get better heh.

"Thanks again Ron for picking up my school things for me," Harry smiled as he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat down in one of the Hogwarts Express' many compartments.

"Don't worry about it 'arry my mum was happy to grab your things. She thinks of you as a second son you know. Well…sixth aw forget it you know what I mean." Ron dropped his arms exasperated.

"So Harry tell us about this girl you said that you met this summer." Hermione's eyes sparkled and Ginny shot to attention when this question arose.

"Yeah spill!" Ginny squealed excitedly. What it was with girl's and gossip Harry would never understand. "Er well…she was very nice and uhh…pretty." Harry was at a loss for what to say, but he finally recounted the summer's events carefully excluding the whole kissing fiasco, but the girls caught on anyways.

"So Harry you fancy this girl?" Ginny eyed him knowingly as if she could see right through him.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to have a girlfriend. What with my constant run-ins with Voldermort." He watched as everyone flinched at the sound of his name. "Besides with the prophecy and all this doesn't seem like a good time to be …distracted," Harry chose his words carefully.

"Harry that doesn't answer my question!" Ginny pouted, crossing her arms.

"'ey guys!" Ron burst through the cabin door arms full of sweets, apparently he had left and no one had noticed.

"What Ron?" Harry said grateful for the change of subject.

"I just saw a new girl in our year and she's hot!" Ron stated excitedly.

"That's great Ron," Harry chuckled, taking absolutely no interest in what was going on.

"Puh-lease," Hermione made a face as she spoke, "girls should not be referred to as 'hot' it's degrading!"

"She's in Slytherin though," Ron's face folded into a frown. He obviously wasn't listening much to her annoyance.

"Honestly why do I even try?" Hermione threw her hands up into the air in frustration.

Harry just laughed, it was so nice to be with his friends again. Although much to his dismay he couldn't shake the feeling that a very important person was missing. "Aaralyn" he mumbled out loud.

"What was that Harry?" Ginny turned from watching Ron and Hermione's bickering to stare at Harry inquisitively.

"Oh nothing Ginny, never mind," Harry spoke a little to quickly.

"Well… alright" Ginny hesitated deciding whether or not to push for an answer.

CLACK! The noise their cabin door made as it opened made them all jump. Harry looked to see who had so rudely interrupted and his smile froze on his face.

"Well, well look who we have here Potter and Weasel." A boy with platinum blonde hair and an 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you' smirk on his face stood in the doorway.

"Malfoy" Harry spoke through gritted teeth. God how he hated Malfoy!

"Potter" Malfoy's eyes became slits as he glared at Harry. Obviously the feeling was mutual. Malfoy's eyes turned to Hermione's as if she were next in his rampage of hatred.

What happened next surprised everyone. Everyone except Hermione that is. None of Malfoy's usual insults for Hermione left his mouth, in fact no insult was spoken not even Malfoy's signature "Mudblood" nickname. The only evidence Malfoy was acknowledging her at all was the devilish smirk that played across his face, which seemed to be silently conveying a message to the person it was directed at. Harry turned his gaze to Hermione. She was staring right back at Malfoy, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 'What in the bloody world is going on here!' Harry thought with an impending sense of dread.

Quite suddenly Malfoy turned on his heel and swept off into the train's corridor. All three friends turned to face Hermione.

"Okay what in the bloody 'ell was that!" Ron yelled before anyone else could open their mouths.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ron." Hermione said looking a little too innocent.

"You know bloody well wha-" Ron started but Hermione cut him off.

"You know Ron you shouldn't talk so roughly especially since we are prefects. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to make my rounds." And Hermione was out the door before Ron could say another word. 'She's going the same direction Malfoy went.' Harry noted uneasily. 'What're they up to?'

"Well I 'spose I should go too. Seeya later Harry!" Ron stumbled out the door, tripping on his own robes. Heading in the opposite direction Hermione had taken.

"I'm going to go too. Talk to ya later Harry." Ginny walked out into the hall.

Alone. Here he was again all alone. 'Why couldn't Dumbledore have made me a prefect too! Harry's thoughts took a turn toward the angrier side but subsided as he told himself that it was no one else's fault, just circumstance.

Suddenly Harry Felt a searing pain rip through his head. He doubled over cradling his forehead as foreign emotions swept through him. Happiness and sheer, evil, delight and the feeling that everything was coming together filled his mind. 'What's coming together?' Harry asked himself never to be answered. Then just as suddenlyas it had come the pain stopped, Harry's Occumulency technique had kicked in.

Harry sat gasping for air, trying to slow his heartbeat. Though he had pretty much mastered occumulency there was no stopping some of Voldermort's more intense feelings.

Harry slumped down in his seat exhausted and let himself drift off to sleep. After an hour or so, Harry was awakened slightly by the sound of the opening and shutting cabin door. He was vaguely aware of someone sitting across from him though he didn't wake up until the other passenger spoke.

He heard them gasp in surprise. (something he was quite used to, being the boy who lived and all.) "Harry?" Harry's eyes shot open at the sound of the person's voice. He stood up so suddenly that he hit his head on the luggage rack.

"Oww," Harry reached to the back of his head to find a bump already forming.

"Harry are you okay?" The sweet voice asked.

Harry opened his eyes to find deep blue eyes looking back at him. Not the eyes he was expecting he thought to himself. But when he looked at the person themself Harry's breath caught and his heart sped to what seemed an impossible rate. "Aaralyn?"

Hmm is it Aaralyn? But she has green eyes right well you'll just have to review and find out!


	6. Just when i had it all figured out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Last Time:

He heard them gasp in surprise. (something he was quite used to, being the boy who lived and all.) "Harry?" Harry's eyes shot open at the sound of the person's voice. He stood up so suddenly that he hit his head on the luggage rack.

"Oww," Harry reached to the back of his head to find a bump already forming.

"Harry are you okay?" The sweet voice asked.

Harry opened his eyes to find deep blue eyes looking back at him. Not the eyes he was expecting he thought to himself. But when he looked at the person them self Harry's breath caught and his heart sped to what seemed an impossible rate. "Aaralyn?"

* * *

Chapter 6-

"Yeah! Oh Harry I'm so glad to see you! I didn't know you went to Hogwarts too." Aaralyn leapt up from her seat and practically tackled Harry hugging him, causing them both to fall back in Harry's seat.

"It is you Harry!" Aaralyn squealed happily.

"Last time I checked." Harry joked, "Aaralyn what happened to your eyes? Weren't they green before?" Harry asked while shifting so that he was a little more comfortable. Although Aaralyn had now seated herself on his lap much to his surprised delight. 'No I can't do this. Didn't I just get through saying I couldn't have a girlfriend right now?' Yet all the same his arms snaked around her waist pulling her against him.

Aaralyn stiffened a little at the sudden closeness of Harry. Her mind sending out a shrill warning 'Do not do this. You CANNOT do this. He could get hurt…' But all precaution was forgotten as she felt the warmth from Harry's arm spread across her stomach. Harry felt her relax and lean her head back, burying her head in Harry's chest. A sweet candy like smell suddenly overwhelmed him, wrapping his thoughts in its intoxicating scent.

"I was wearing contacts." Aaralyn had turned her head to face him. Their faces less than an inch apart.

"Huh?" Harry looked down at her trying to repress his sudden urge to kiss her.

"I was wearing colored contacts so that my eyes wouldn't stand out so much." Aaralyn elaborated.

"Oh I get it, I think I like this color bette…" Harry's words were lost when Aaralyn's lips found his. Before either of them could realize what they were doing they were kissing.

They were interrupted however when another couple made their way into the compartment. The trance broken, they both immediately distanced themselves from one another silently cursing their own stupidity. The sudden company stopped both Harry and Aaralyn in their tracks as they looked to see who had interrupted them. The couple however, had absolutely no idea that there was anyone else in the compartment with them. Kissing fervently they made their way towards the seat opposite Harry and Aaralyn.

Harry's attention was quickly drawn to the frizzy brown hair of the girl in front of them. _Hermione?_

Aaralyn however was startled by the platinum blonde hair of the boy in front of her. _It couldn't be… But that hair… I haven't seen him since well we were…friends.

* * *

_

Ok I am soooooooooooooo sorry to those who are reading my story that I took so long to post this chapter. I plan to go back to my once a week updating. But I am kinda considering taking this story down. Please let me know what you all think if you want me to keep this up I will gladly! I have basically the whole of the main events figured out but I need some ideas for some of the filler fluff stuff. (ha it rhymes : P) So I am sorry this is so short but I just wanted to get something up for you guys Review please I need your thoughts and ideas! I will try to have my next chapter out this week!

sweetsummersun


	7. Don't Tell

Ok here's the next chapter. Sorry again that the last chapter was soooo short but I wanted to get SOMEthing up for you guys.

I have decided to continue this story and I wanted to say thanks to madcowluvver for your great Reviews I Love You! lol jk. But no thank you soooo much you made my day! keep reviewing! I Hope you and your auburn hair didn't parish! Lol well hope you all like the new chappie!

* * *

"D-Draco" Aaralyn spoke, startling the couple in front of them. Both of the people flew apart at the sound of her voice. One looking very red and flustered, the other was calmly fixing his robes before fixing the two intruders with an icy stare. "Oh My God it is you Draco!" Aaralyn almost whispered, her hands covering her mouth.

Two things then happened at the same time. Draco in sudden recognition of who was talking to him let his icy façade slip for a few seconds, showing his utter shock at seeing Aaralyn, and Harry quite angrily realized just who Hermione had been snogging only seconds before. _Malfoy_ .

But before Harry had the chance to tackle and or pummel Malfoy into oblivion Aaralyn did the unthinkable. She ran up and hugged him. This caused Hermione to snap to attention and Malfoy to look even more shaken than he had previously. Reluctantly he hugged her back but kept his distance as though he were afraid he was going to get burned.

At this point there were three thoroughly confused people in the cabin and they all turned to the only person amongst them that seemed to know what on Earth was going on.

"What the hell is going on here," A rather angry and annoyed Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh um sorry my name is Aaralyn and Draco and I were fri… er acquaintances when we were little Aaralyn smiled sweetly as she shook Hermione's hand.

"Oh that's quite alright my name's Hermione Granger and… Oh my goodness is that a copy of 'A Hogwart's A History'? Have you actually read it?" Hermione pointed excitedly at the completely forgotten book sitting on the floor where Aaralyn had been sitting.

"Yes I thought it would be good to know about my new school and well I find that sort of thing rather fascinating." Aaralyn stated a little embarrassed.

" Really! Wow I have yet to have met another person that has read that book and enjoyed it! What did you think of chapter about the how the paintings came to be in Hogwarts?" Hermione and Aaralyn immediately fell into a deep conversation about preserving the paintings both becoming fast friends.

Harry and Draco However did not find themselves enjoying each others company so much though. Both were left standing awkwardly as Aaralyn and Hermione sat down together laughing and chatting.

"Well Hello Potter. You know my girlfriend and I were having a great deal of fun before you so rudely interrupted." Malfoy sneered making Harry's blood boil again.

"Your girlfriend Malfoy? " Harry spat, not quite sure why he hated hearing Malfoy use that term with Hermione.

"Yes Potter my girlfriend you know the thing you'll never have." Malfoy spat back both their fuses lit.

" I'm sure your father is absolutely thrilled about that." Harry smiled knowing he'd hit a sore spot.

Anger. Rage. Violence. All of these Harry was ready for when he'd made his remark but the look of sheer terror he saw sweep through Malfoy's eyes he was completely taken off guard by. Malfoy looked hurriedly towards the door as if he was expecting someone to come bursting in any minute. Before Harry knew what was going on he found himself being dragged out into the corridor. Malfoy slammed him into the train wall holding him there.

"You are not to tell anyone that Hernione and I are dating do you understand. Malfoy hissed as he held Harry up by the collar. "No one, not even Weasley understand."

"And why not?" Harry challenged. He was not about to give in to Malfoy without a fight.

"Because Potter," Malfoy spat, "If my father ever finds out that I am dating a –"

"Mudblood?" Harry stared daggers at Malfoy testing him.

"- a muggle born," Malfoy glared right back, "He would kill her, and me."

Harry's jaw dropped as he heard Malfoy's words. _'His own father would kill him and Hermione.'_ A chill ran down his spine at the thought of Hermione being at the mercy of Lucius Malfoy.

"Alright Malfoy you win. I won't say a word." Harry said through clenched teeth. Even if it was for Hermione's sake Harry found it hard to give in to Malfoy's demands.

"Good" Malfoy dropped him and walked back into the cabin without saying another word.

Harry walked back into the cabin and found Malfoy sitting across from Aaralyn and Hermione (who hadn't noticed that they had left at all) and was staring intently at Hermione. Harry studied him curiously wondering what and when this drastic change towards Hermione had taken place. Harry noticed with muted shock that in Malfoy's eyes genuine feelings like adoration and love showed clear as day while he stared at Hermione, the same things Harry felt when he looked at Aaralyn. _Could it be that the great ferret is human after all?_

With a small smile (Another thing Harry was surprised to see the stony faced Draco Malfoy sporting.) Draco spoke quietly, "It's funny, most girls talk about Clothes, Make up, and boys, but our girlfriends talk about history." Both of them laughed. They looked almost like friends laughing together. Almost.

* * *

Okey day folks that's the chapter! The next one will be up next week and will contain their arrival at Hogwarts. Oh and I am writing a new story that Draco/Hermione called "**Responsibility, Recklessness, And A Lip Gloss Addiction" **there's a sneak peek in my profile! The first Chapter should be posted shortly. You All Rock! Now Review! 


End file.
